


I Want to Be an Adventurer to Defeat the Demon Lord but my Party Members Want to Live a Pampered Life!

by cuteplaguedoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteplaguedoctor/pseuds/cuteplaguedoctor
Summary: After being transported to his ideal fantasy world, Arthur wants to become the Legendary Hero by defeating the Demon Lord. In order to realize his dream, he set out to find worthy companions to assist him on his quest.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	I Want to Be an Adventurer to Defeat the Demon Lord but my Party Members Want to Live a Pampered Life!

"Huh. I died just then, so where am I?" 

I asked myself as I looked around my unfamiliar surroundings.

I am standing in a medieval town yet, completely different from the modern city I came from.

I seem to be wearing my plain school uniform in this world. 

Everyone seems to be speaking the same language and I could somehow read the unfamiliar characters written on the signs of some buildings.

From what I could remember, just as I was about to reach the campus, I got mugged by a suspicious looking man and found myself staring at the front end of a gun.

Great, just when I decided to get out of the house I got shot at by some guy.

I placed a hand within my right pocket and gelt something strange.

Hmm? 

"Is this..."

I found myself staring at a strange booklet.

After I opened the booklet, I realized that I was staring at a set of instructions and a hastily scribbled introduction.

I read it intently.

_1\. You have been chosen as a candidate to defeat the Demon Lord._

_2\. You have been given the blessing to understand and read the langauages of this world._

_3\. The first step to you defeating the Demon Lord is to register as an Adventurer in the nearby guild._

I flipped the page and I began to read further.

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as a candidate to defeat the Demon Lord! Although the circumstances regarding your previous life is unfortunate, Heaven has deemed you worthy to be a hero worthy of defeating the Demon King! With this, you have been given the Divine Blessing of Heaven which allows you to gain experience quickly as well as additional skill points to spend. You have also been blessed with the skill Knowledge of Tongues which allows you to speak and read the common language of the world._

_Now, go forth and vanquish evil!_

I don't know why, but I felt a little dissapointed at the reception I got.

Still, I found myself walking around the town in search of this Adventurer's Guild. I looked around while I walked around town and found myself in a typical fantasy setting.

I could see Elves with blonde hair baking bread, Dwarves with black beards and bulging muscles hammering away beside a forge, and humans and people with animal ears talking and laughing with one another as the bought fruits and vegetables from the stalls that lined the street.

I received a few stares as I passed by, probably due to how out of place I looked.

While I made my way through the town, I began to think about my current situation.

This is bad.

Really bad.

I don't have money. Without money, I can't buy food. Without money, I can't rent a room.

Without a room to myself, I can't do _that_.

Shit.

" _Shit, shit, shit... How the hell could I get money? I need money to get equipment. If I can't get equipment, how could I do quests?"_

I muttered to myself while beads of sweat rolled down my face.

I need to calm myself down. I'll just deal with that problem if it came up.

"Alright! Let's go exterminate some goblins!" 

"Let's do it!"

"Hell yeah!"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the trio leave the building before me. They looked like adventurers.

No, judging by the papers in their hands that looked like bounties, they _are_ adventurers.

I looked around me and sure enough, I reached my destination.

I found myself infront of a large building with a large sign upfront saying "Adventurer's Guild: Lorren Branch" in bold letters and I could hear the sounds of numerous people coming from within.

I entered through the front doors without hesitation.

* * *

_-Adventurer's Guild-_

I found myself in a large tavern filled with people that fits the description of an Adventurer in my head. It seemed the guild seved as a tavern to the adventurers as well. 

Once again, I felt the curious stares of people around me. I need to change my clothes soon.

I approached the lady in the reception desk. I noticed she was busy organizing and filing some flyers that looked like bounties. 

"Ehem... Erm, is this where I can register to be an adventurer?"

I said as I placed my elbow on the desk. She looked up and immediately put away the flyers behind the desk.

"Yes! This is the Adventurer's Guild in the town of Lorren after all! You're not from around here, aren't you?"

The lady flashed a kind smile akin to that of the people in the service industry. For a moment, I took in her features.

A pretty older woman with a mature look to her looked at me with a kind smile.

Her red hair tied neatly and her alluring yellow eyes made me freeze in place.

"E-Excuse me sir, are you feeling fine? Your face seems to be red for some reason..."

"Ah. Y-Yes... I'm fine."

I hurriedly composed myself and prepared myself for the questions.

"Erm, first of all, I will need you to fill out this form regarding your personal information."

"Of course."

"Also, we will need you to sign this waver regarding the dangers of this profession."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Lastly, we would be asking you some questions as well as asking for a drop of your blood."

"..."

I didn't hear her incorrectly, right?

Did she just ask for a drop of my-

"A single drop would suffice to complete the registration."

"... Okay."

I meekly said as I dragged my feet towards an empty table.

I filled out the form that asked for my name and other personal information like my height, age, body weight, sex, and etc. I signed the waver as well after I glanced through it before I made my way back towards the receptionist.

"Okay, now for the last step of the procedure."

"..."

"First, regarding your residence-"

"I am homeless. I came from a faraway country in order to earn a living here as an adventurer and have spent what little fortune I have in order to arrive here."

"I-I see... Moving on..."

If these people found out I came from another world, I might be in trouble. Wait a minute... maybe I'm not the only person from my world that came here?

"Next, do you have any equipment on your person right now?"

"Like I said, I spent most of my wealth just to arrive here. I do not have the equipment and the means to acquire said equipment unless I become an adventurer." 

"T-That may be a problem. The registration requires 1,000 Weis as payment..."

"... I see. Thank you for that information."

I wanted to cry right here, infront of this beautiful lady.

I want to cry.

I might cry.

"Excuse me, Liz, but I 'll be covering for this man here!"

Just when I was about to cry, a beautiful girl stepped up from behind me with a smile on her face. 

She had yellow hair that stretched down to her waist and she had piercing blue eyes.

The girl had a slender figure and she wore white robes akin to that of a priest. 

Damn, a beauty AND a saint. Lucky...

" _T-Thank you..."_

I said meekly to the stranger who shouldered my funds.

"Do not worry, lost child! It is my duty as an Archpriest of the Church of Eliere to assist all those in need."

She spoke in a soothing yet excited voice. 

What a beautiful, kind woman.

"Um, very well. Perhaps we can proceed to the registration. Please prick your finger with this dagger.

"Ah. Right."

Without hesitation, I pricked the end of my index finger using the tip of the dagger. 

"Ok, now please press down on this paper so that we can determine your class and level."

"Okay."

I pressed down on the yellowed paper with intricate patterns and left a red smudge on it. 

Once I'm done, the receptionist took the paper and placed it atop a crystal ball. I watched intently as bright light enveloped the piece of paper before it disappeared.

I noticed a slight tickle at the back of my hand. I looked at it and found a small tatoo similar to the intricate designs found on the paper earlier. 

"That's your Adventurer's Mark. It would disappear eventually so don't worry, but it would allow us to track your progress as an adventurer."

The receptionist smiled as she pulled out a small card from beneath the desk.

"Here is your Adventurer's Skill Card and Identification. Once you touch it, it will link with your mark and allow you to keep track of your level and the skill points you could spend. It will also keep track of the monsters you have slain as well as your chosen class."

The moment I touched it, my personal information appeared on it as well as some stats like "Strength" or "Magical Affinity" and others as well. It also listed something called skill points on the bottom.

"Hmm... your stats are high. That's impressive."

The receptionist said as she looked at the results of my card.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! With stats like these... You could choose most classes but I'd recommend either a Marksman or Swordsman since you have a high affinity for both agility and strength." 

I see. So I can basically choose whatever class I want.

"I'm going for something like a Jack-of-all-trades style. Is there a class for that?"

I asked as I pondered what to do about my skill points.

"Well, you could choose one of the Artisan Jobs or Merchant. Oh, I think-"

"If I choose to be a Swordsman, can I still acquire the skills from other classes?"

The receptionist paused at my question while the girl beside me chuckled.

"W-Well, yes... but the strength of those skill will be limited since there will be some compatibility issues as well as the effects and bonuses granted by the classes affect the skills and-"

"The Artisinal Classes and Merchant Class, if I get skills from them, will they be affected also?"

"Huh, erm... I don't think so."

"I see. Erm, guess I'll be a Swordsman then." 

The moment I said that, my card began to glow. When I looked at it, it now displayed "Swordsman" as my job profession.

I also noticed the various skills that I could learn at the back of my card.

"Congratulations on being an adventurer!" 

The lady beside me said as she patted my back.

"Hey, hey, you seem like an interesting fellow. Want to join our party?" 

Her blue eyes shimmered with glee as she asked enthusiastically.

"If you're interested, we also have some low level quests on the notice board. Please feel free to look."

The receptionist said with a smile. 

"V-Very well."

"Well, let's introduce you to my party!"

I paused for a moment as she grabbed my right hand and pulled me towards their table.

i let out a sigh as I was dragged off by a beautiful Priestess.

* * *

I found myself standing before a group of 4 people, all of whom were girls.They looked at me curiously before their eyes darted towards the Priestess.

"Hey, Olivia, is he your new prey?"

"What?! O-Of course not! I finally found our party a reliable damage dealer!"

It seems the Priestess' name was Olivia. 

What a mature sounding name. And the way she blushed when being teased...

Cute.

Next to her was the small girl that accused her of snagging a man. 

She wore a black cloak that covered her petite figure.

Underneath it is a leather vest and shorts that are a few inches above her knees.

Her black hair reached her shoulders and her emerald eyes shone brightly.

A _loli..._

"My name is Jin. My class is Thief."

"Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. Swordsman. Pleased to meet you."

"Pendragon? Sounds... Famliar...: 

My eyes darted to my right towards the source of the sleepy voice.

A mature and well-endowed woman looked at me with sleepy eyes. She wore a loose, green robe and she held a staff on her left hand.

Her wavy, crimson hair draped over her shoulders and I noticed that her right eye is yellow while the other one is green.

Heterochromia?

"My name's... Maria Blackflame. Archmage and... _zzz..._ "

"Oi, Maria! Don't just sleep midway through your introduction!"

A beautiful woman with white hair gently shook the sleeping mage.

She donned a silver chestplate and carried a large shield beside her. 

"My name's Zel, I'm a Paladin and a female Knight. Pleased to meet you."

"I'll be in your care then."

I took a seat at their table and began to think about the party composition.

A Priest to heal and buff us, a Mage to cast burst damage, A Paladin to tank damage and cast buffs as well, a Thief to cast debuffs on enemies, burst down high priority targets, and scout for the party, and me, a Swordsman.

Sounds good.

"Arthur, you don't have any equipment, right?" 

Olivia asked as she drank some mead from her cup.

Crap. She's right.

How will I go on quests dressed like this?

"Y-Yeah... I'll do something about it." 

"Hmm... That's troublesome." 

Zel spoke in a calm manner while she glanced at my clothes. 

"It can't be helped then... I'll lend him... money." 

Maria muttered out as she forced herself to be awake.

"M-Maria! Don't go lending money to some rando' Olivia picked up!" 

Jin said with an irritated tone before she gave me doubtful look.

"It can't be helped. Besides, my Magical Intuition is telling me this man is destined for great things." 

Maria giggled as she pulled out a small pouch from beneath her robes.

She casually tossed it towards me and I manage to catch it with both of my hands.

"There is a dwarf called "Orthun" down the street. His work with swords and armor is excellent."

"M-Maria, I can't possibly-"

"Think of this... _yawn~_ as you owing me a favor." 

Maria flashed a gentle smile at me.

"V-Very well. I'll work hard to repay my debt to you."

I thanked Maria once again before I took my leave. I waved them goodbye as I left the guild.

I held the pouch tightly in my hand as I made my way down the busy street. I'll be sure to work hard to repay this strangers that took me in. Yeah... I'll work hard! I'll work hard to repay my debt to my new friends!


End file.
